


You Understand

by A_Lawliet



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	You Understand

Peter POV  
It’s been a few weeks now since we deleted Miraz and his army. Caspian now ruled his kingdom, (Y/N), his childhood friend and one of my best friends, advises him and Drenlea, Caspians younger sisters got the job to communicate with the lords in case of trouble.  
Said sister now walked along with me around the marketplace. Over the last few weeks we’ve gotten much closer, recently I asked her to be my girlfriend. She accepted, but right now I’m not too sure if that was such a good idea.  
‘Are you listening to me? Peter!’ Drenlea called, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
‘Ow, I’m sorry, dearest. I have been so busy lately that-’  
‘Nevermind that’, she interrupted, ‘I was asking if you could get my new dress at the seamstress, my friends want to meet me so I don’t have time.’  
‘Love, I don’t have time either, I have my own duties to attend to.’  
And so began the public tantrum by princess Drenlea. This had not been the first time this happened, but this time I’ve had enough. One last glare I sent her way and caused her to finally be quiet. I left her there and storm over to (Y/N)’s room.

Your POV  
You sat against the doors of your wardrobe, writing in your diary, when suddenly your bedroom door swung open. You looked up to see Peter Pevensie barge into your room. His eyes found yours before sighing and falling back, rather dramatically, onto your bed.  
You giggled, having seen this before. You get up and sit next to Peter who had put his arm over his eyes. As he layed there, I played with his hair, having always done that whenever you’d have moments like this together.  
Peter told you about his week, and even though you understood him being busy due to his kingly duties, he still apologized for not making time to meet up with you. He smiled as you just continued to mindlessly play with his hair.  
‘Sometimes I don’t remember why I’m with Drenlea in the first place.’ He suddenly said, gaining your attention in a heartbeat. ‘Really?’  
He removed his arm from his eyes before nodding at me, ‘Really.’  
‘Then… why are you still with her?’  
‘I don’t know’, he sighs sitting up, ‘but, um, thank you… for listening, I mean. If I didn’t have you, I wouldn’t have anyone to talk to.’  
‘Now, that’s not true’, you objected, ‘your sisters and brother will always help you.’  
Abruptly Peter gently took your hand, stroking it mindlessly: ‘I can’t talk to them like I talk to you.’ You blush involuntarily. Looking up at me, he asks, ‘Why can’t Drenlea understand me like you do?’  
In that moment he starts to lean in, you follow.  
He kisses you and you kiss back almost immediately.  
As you both pull away, he whispers: ‘I remember why I’m with her...’ I started to pull away when hearing this, ‘I thought I’d never deserve you.’ A wave of confusion washed over me: ‘But… you’re a king, if anything I wouldn’t deserve you.’  
‘When I’m with you’, Peter stroked your cheek, ‘I am no king. When I’m with you I’m just Peter.’  
A smile spread across your face as you kissed him. He pulls you close to him, ‘I love you’, he breathes as you part.  
‘I love you too.’


End file.
